


Candy and Kisses

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [32]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Danvarias, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Halloween Candy, Tumblr Prompt, prompt 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex comes home after a chaotic Halloween evening to relax in Sam's arms.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Candy and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentReign, Danvarias
>   * Prompt: "“I could really eat something."
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**  
> 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

  


Halloween in National City had historically been fairly normal. People ranging in age from toddler to adult dressed up as various characters, animals, ghouls, heroes, or the like, and spent their time trick-or-treating, enjoying an outing or two with friends, or stayed in and had a quiet evening. However, this year was different. For some reason, varying groups of teenage shape-shifters decided to run a muck through the city, pranking, scaring, and looking to cause random disturbances. All for fun. The DEO had been put on alert to end the hijinx caused by these aliens, but due to their unique ability to transform in the blink of an eye and scatter among the masses of other humans that were dressed up for the evening, it made it quite a chore for the agents. By the time Brainy and Winn had come up with a method to track down these troublemakers and apprehend them, it was well past midnight.

Alex trudged home; her shoulders hung heavy, her boots dragged against the concrete, and her eyes were half lidded from the mind-numbing drive home. When she reached the front porch, her stomach begun to rumble. It wasn't until then that she stopped in her tracks, trying to recall the last time she'd eaten. The fact that it was taking her far too long to recall, spoke volumes. She just closed her eyes momentarily, let out a deep sigh and shook her head. It'd been a long day. Maybe she'd find some leftovers in the fridge.

Upon entering her home—or rather, it was technically Sam's house, but she's lived there for months now and had instantly gotten accustomed to calling it her 'home'—she dropped her backpack at the entryway, dumped her keys onto the console, then lazily peeled off her jacket and boots. The lights in the kitchen were still on, and the bluish glow of the TV flickered in the darkness of the living room, accompanied by muted voices. Alex gave a half smile as she spotted Sam's silhouette in the dim room, leaning against the arm rest of the couch.

  


"Hey," Alex said as she plopped down onto the couch beside Sam and leaned into her.

"Hey, babe," Sam responded, pulling her arm from under Alex to wrap it around her shoulders instead. She pressed a kiss on the top of her head and started stroking her hair. "Long day too, huh?"

"God, you have no idea. If I never have to deal with goblins, or witches, or vampires causing chaos in a Walmart again, I'd die a happy DEO Director."

  


Sam chuckled, finding humor in what Alex's highly confidential government agency was reduced to: policing the madness in one of the stores of the well-known retail giant.

  


"So how'd you guys do? Ruby have a good time trick-or-treating?" Alex asked, looking to switch subjects.

"We did pretty good. I drove her uptown into the fancier neighborhood so she can trick-or-treat out there."

"Ohh, for better goodies? That's genius."

"Mhmm. Whole candy bars, dollars instead of pennies... the whole lot."

"Bet she was thrilled."

"Very. She got so spoiled by the better stash she'd gotten out there, that she was willing to hand over the measly treats that she'd gotten from school."

"Measly?"

"Yea, you know, the knock-off candies, plus the miniature candy bars, and whatever else they pawned off into the goodie bags that she didn't end up wanting."

"Mmmm," Alex hummed in understanding. "Well, at least they tried."

"True... I'd rather them give her stickers or pencils or toys or something rather than candy though."

"Also a good point."

  


With Alex's head resting on Sam's shoulder, she continued to comb her fingers into Alex's scalp and through the longer red strands of hair that fell over her right cheek. Eventually, she gently dragged the tips of her fingers across the side of Alex's face to capture those loose locks, and tucked it behind her ear. Alex's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the soft caress of Sam's touches and the comforting warmth of her girlfriend's body. Alex had nearly fallen asleep then, had it not been for the very loud rumbling of her stomach, causing her to groan, while Sam chuckled softly.

  


"Sounds like you're hungry."

"Definitely," Alex responded with a tired sigh. "I could really eat something."

"Well, there's leftover meatloaf in the fridge, probably some lasagna left...," Sam rambled off as she continued to think of what else was in there.

"Pizza?"

  


Sam scoffed with amusement and rolled her eyes. Alex loved pizza. As much as Kara loved her potstickers, Alex loved her slices.

  


"We don't have any of that left, but... the pizzeria down on Main is still open for another two hours if you really want it."

"Do they still deliver at this hour?"

"Hmm...probably not. You'd have to go pick it up."

"Ughhhh," came a whining groan. "These are times I wish I had Kara's super powers. I could just fly there, get my order and get back in a few minutes."

"Or maybe if I still had mine..." Sam teased.

  


Alex's eyes popped open, horrified at the thought. She shifted from Sam's side and turned to face her; her focus fixated into the soft, familiar, hazel eyes, and not some cold-hearted monster's.

  


"Babe," Alex said, inching towards to her. She placed her hand on Sam's cheek and brushed her thumb on her soft skin. "I would never, ever want you to turn into Reign again. That whole thing was such a nightmare..."

  


Alex's face was less tired now and no longer relaxed. Instead, crinkles formed between her brows, and her eyes looked onto Sam's with worry and fear; her mind deep in thought, remembering the horrid series of events.

  


"Those times... there were so many times that I thought we'd lost you, that we'd have to kill you... and then Ruby—"

"Alex," Sam started with confidence in her voice. She was looking to stop this conversation before it soured the mood. "Reign's gone. I was just teasing. I promise. Let's not... relive the past, okay? You're so wound up baby," she said as she twisted her body to face Alex. She slid her legs up on top of the sofa, wedging one leg between Alex and the back pillows, and the other perched steadily on the edge of the cushions. "C'mere," she said with a smile.

  


Hearing Sam's voice, the softness to it, the normal inflections in her tone, and those reassuring words, caused Alex to settle down once more. She scooted up between Sam's legs and slid up to lay her head on Sam's shoulder, nuzzling her face close enough to Sam's neck to place a soft kiss on it.

  


"Mmmm, you smell sweet and fruity."

"That'd probably be the starburst I had just finished chewing on."

"Wait," Alex said, raising her head to sniff at Sam's mouth. "That smells like the red ones..."

"Score one for the Director," Sam teased.

  


She haphazardly reached back at the end table with her hand tapping across the surface until she found what she was looking for.

  


"Last one. Courtesy of Rubes," she said, showing off the red squared candy at Alex. She unwrapped it then stared at Alex with a challenging grin before placing it into her mouth and held it between her teeth; her lips slowly curling around them.

"Oh no you don't," Alex countered as she lurched forward, mouth opened to wrap around Sam's lips. Her tongue slid across the surface of her girlfriend's lips, outlining the location of the piece of candy, then hooked her teeth carefully around the cherry treat and yanked it away from Sam. Once she'd succeeded in obtaining it for herself, she pecked Sam on the lips. Sam threw her head back and laughed. 

"Didn't realize you wanted it that badly."

"The red ones are the best. Plus, I'm starved, so there was no way I was letting you have it. Sorry, babe."

  


Sam held her left hand in a fist which laid on Alex's back. With a smirk, Sam reached her right hand over to meet her left, then began working on something. Alex could hear the wrinkling of paper. Unable to turn around, Alex just held onto Sam's stare with a questioning look. Smiling once more, Sam then pulled her arm back to show Alex another red Starburst between her fingers. Sam giggled as she popped it into her mouth.

  


"You said this was the last one!"

"I lied. I just wanted to you try to steal it from me," Sam flirted.

"You got any more?"

"Several. But you should eat a proper meal you know."

"I know, I know," Alex said as she closed the distance between their faces and pressed a soft kiss on Sam's sweetened lips. "I will. But first, candy and kisses. Just what the doctor ordered."

  



End file.
